Sprout
A Sprout is a plant that spawns in fields. When players collect pollen from the field the sprout is in, it will grow larger until it explodes. Once this happens it sends a shockwave effect outwards around it and various tokens through the field. There will be a number representing the amount of pollen needing to be collected until the sprout releases its goods, and the number will be higher in a higher field compared to a lower field. If no interaction with a sprout takes place for more than 5 minutes, it will despawn, where it drops into the ground and disappears. Depending on where the sprout is planted, the number of treats spawned can be different. * A sprout in a Red Field will give 4 times more strawberries than in any other field. No blueberries will spawn. The Strawberry Field yields twice as many strawberries as other Red Fields. * A sprout in a Blue Field yields 6 times more blueberries than in any other field. No strawberries will spawn. * A sprout in the Sunflower Field will give 7 times more sunflower seeds than in any other field. * A sprout in the Pineapple Patch will give 7 times more pineapples than in any other field. * Other fields may produce more regular treats than any other treats depending on the field. * Sprouts in the 35 Bee zone yield 20% more rewards than sprouts in other areas. * Sprouts in Coconut Field can yield coconuts and Tropical Drinks in addition to other treats. There are nine different types of sprouts: * Common Sprout (Green); * Rare Sprout (Silver); * Epic Sprout (Gold); * Legendary Sprout (Light blue); * Supreme Sprout (Glowing Green) (Formally named 'Mythical Sprout'); * Moon Sprout (Only available at night, 65% chance at nighttime, Glowing White); * Gummy Sprout (Special, Translucent Pink); * Festive Sprout (Planted by Festive Beans, White and Red Stripes, planted by Onett). * Debug Sprout (Planted by Onett, Black). The amount of pollen needed for the sprout for it to be harvested depends on the rarity of the sprout and the field it's in. Sprouts can spawn randomly in the map, and can also be summoned from the pad near the Red HQ, by anyone who has discovered eight (all) legendary bee types, every sixteen hours. They can also be planted using Magic Beans. When a sprout spawns, it will broadcast a server-wide message, "��A (Rarity) Sprout has appeared...��" The higher tier the sprout is, the more tokens spawn when fully harvested. The possible drops and amount of pollen needed for the sprout for it to be harvested are listed in the table below. Gallery File:NormalSproutRolled.png|A Normal Sprout. Rare Seedling.png|A Rare Sprout. Epic Seedling.png|An Epic Sprout. Legendary Seedling.png|A Legendary Sprout. File:Myth.png|A Supreme Sprout. File:TGum.png|A Gummy Sprout. File:Moonsprout.PNG|A Moon Sprout. I don't see festive sprout heree.png|A Festive Sprout. Screenshot (351).png|A Debug Sprout. OnettAlias.png|Onett planting a Debug Sprout server-wide under one of his alias'. Nonett.jpg|Onett planting a Festive Sprout under one of his alias (NO-nett). Trivia * Rare, Epic and Legendary Sprouts don't always generate an egg. The chance that any egg will appear is approximately 20%. You can only get a maximum of 1 egg per sprout. ** Unlike the other sprouts, the Supreme Sprout is guaranteed to spawn a Diamond Egg. * Sprouts are one of the best ways to do Sun Bear, Science Bear, and Spirit Bear quests which require collecting treat tokens. * If you turned in Stick Bug's Egg Hunt Quest, it spawned an Epic, Legendary, and a Supreme Sprout. * Most sprout notifications are displayed in gold, but Gummy Sprout notifications are light purple, Supreme, Moon Sprouts, & Debug Sprouts are gray, and Festive Sprouts are red. * The Supreme Sprout previously required half the pollen that a Legendary Sprout would need. It now requires 50% more pollen than a Legendary Sprout. * Many of the treat drop statistics are mentioned in Spirit Bear's dialogue. * During the night, Moon Sprouts have a 65% chance to appear whenever a sprout is planted. * Sprouts were originally called "Seedlings". * Since the Beesmas 2019 update, Onett has been able to plant sprouts server-wide throughout the game. Similar to Night Bells, they can be planted under unique names. ** Debug Sprouts can be planted by Onett. There is currently no other way to plant them. * Supreme sprouts were formerly named 'Mythical Sprouts' before the Beesmas 2019 update. Category:Mechanics